


meat vision

by supernormal



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Embarassment, Fellatio, Flashing, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tenderness, Trans Male Asagiri Gen, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, at the end lol, gen is more of the embarassed one senku is just being his dense self, i guess kinda idk what you call this, senku doesnt wear any underwear, yes i will always call what hes wearing a skirt/a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: You ever wonder what Senku's wearing under that skirt? Or if he's wearing anything at all?Gen finds out.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	meat vision

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk what this is either
> 
> yet another product of my undying horniness for them

Gen stood beside Senku, watching him mix some chemicals together.

"Ooh, whatcha doin now?"

"Making a cleaning solution. Figured I'd make some stuff like this while we have some downtime."

"I see."

yeah idk what this is either

“Wanna help? Can you go fetch me that beaker over there?" He gestured to a nearby table.

"Sure."

“Alright. Now, a pipette..." Senku grabbed a cup full of various tools. "Let's see..."

He picked out a handful and leafed through them, seeking it out. All of a sudden, his hands stuttered and he dropped one onto the floor and rolled under the table.

"Whoops."

"Oh, I'll get it." Gen crouched down to retrieve it. He crawled under the table and then backed out, looking up where Senku stood above him. 

"Here you g—" He froze. He could see right up Senku's skirt, perfectly unobstructed. And Senku wasn’t wearing any sort of underwear. Gen could see his flaccid cock hanging down, his taint, the bush of dark brown pubic hair surrounding it all, everything.

"What?"

"Um... Senku-chan... are..." He gulped. "Are you not... wearing any underwear?"

“Huh? Uh, no."

"W-what? Why not?" "I unno. Never got around to making myself any, I guess. I also kinda like how it feels. And anyway, it's the damn stone world. Who cares?"

_How is he so nonchalant?_

Gen, still kneeling on the floor, covered his hands with his mouth, eyes widened.

"S-Senku-chan!"

"What?"

“That... that... that's so _lewd!_ Does anyone else know about this?"

"No, why would they? No one goes around looking up my skirt. ‘Cept you, apparently."

"Oh my god..."

Senku sneered. "Why do you care so much? And _lewd,_ huh? What's that mean? Huh?"

“You know what it means! This whole time! You've been going around with your fucking dick hanging out! Unbelievable!"

Gen recalled all the times he had stood so close to Senku, how many times Senku must have brushed up against him while he was so _exposed._ His throat felt dry. He fiddled with the end of his overcoat, feeling kind of flustered.

Senku, noticing Gen's change in demeanor, devilishly grinned and held at the edges of his skirt, as if he were threatening to hike it up. 

"Wanna get a better look?"

Gen scooted back in shock. 

"What?"

"I said," he lifted the leather more, "wanna get a better look?"

Gen’s mind was racing. _You can't be serious right now._ To be honest, he had always thought Senku was kinda hot. Being the opportunistic man he was, he accepted.

"Y-yeah. Sure."

Senku smirked in satisfaction. "Fuckin' pervert," he chuckled.

"Hey, who's the pervert here?"

Senku stood right in front of where Gen sat on his knees expectantly, his project long-forgotten by now. Gen held his breath as Senku began to lift the edges of his skirt.

Senku abruptly pulled it all the way up, fully exposing his cock.

"There you go."

"Wow. Um..." Gen just gawked at it for a moment, scrutinizing every detail in order to burn it into his memory for later.

"It's... big."

"Ha." Gen watched as it began to get hard, perking up from how it was hanging down before.

"Ohh..." Gen whispered.

He stuck his hand between his thighs and squirmed a bit in excitement.

“Like what you see?"

"Mhmm..."

Senku pushed out his hips so that his cock was right against Gen's face, making him gasp in surprise. 

"You're so cute, kneeling before me like this." Senku placed his hand in Gen's hair and gently stroked it. "Wanna touch it?"

“Yes, please."

Gen hesitantly raised his free hand and placed it on the shaft.

"It’s so hard!" He began to stroke it up and down, jerking him off.

He watched excitedly at how Senku's foreskin went back and forth with each stroke.

"Wow... I love it."

"'Course you do."

Gen stuck his hand down his pants and started to desperately finger himself, not able to contain his arousal anymore.

"Wait. I wanna see you now."

He raised his foot and gently pushed Gen back, gesturing for him to lay back on the floor. Senku crouched down over him and ran his hand up Gen's leg to his crotch. 

"Nnn!"

Senku hooked his fingers around the waistband of Gen's pants.

"May I?"

"Please."

He dragged his pants down, revealing Gen's unshaven pussy. 

"Ooh, look who else doesn't have any underwear."

“Shut up! this is different! you can't see me just by looking up my legs!" 

"Whatever."

Senku crawled over Gen and turned around, now backwards above him. His skirt was still hiked up, and his now rock-hard cock hung down right in Gen’s face.

Senku placed his hand on his cunt and wiggled his fingers around.

“So warm... and so fuckin' wet. Looks like someone's getting a kick out of this.”

Gen whined and bucked his hips in response. " _More…_ "

"You want more?" He moved his fingers faster, still only rubbing his vulva, not inserting any fingers yet. "Mmm!" Gen reached out and grabbed Senku's cock, noticing the precum that dripped out of it. 

" _Fuuuuuck,_ " Senku whispered under his breath.

Gen started rubbing his hand up and down again, admiring how hard he was in his palm.

"Hey, I have an idea." He looked under himself through his legs back at Gen and grinned.

"You suck me off and I'll eat you out."

"Mhm."

Senku lowered his crotch onto Gen's face, and Gen wrapped his hand around his dick. He hesitantly stuck out his tongue and touched it to the tip, earning a pleased sigh from him.

"That's it. Good boy,” he praised.

Senku spread his labia with two of his fingers and kissed his opening.

“ _Eep!_ " Gen squirmed and instinctively closed his legs around Senku's shoulders.

“Hm? never felt that before?"

“N-no. It's really sensitive..."

“Don't worry, I got you. Just relax.”

“Okay…”

Senku once again kissed it and then stuck out his tongue to experimentally lick around it.

“You taste really nice.”

He used two fingers to spread his labia and licked deeper into it, making Gen gasp.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah.”

“Good.” He reached back to push his cock against Gen’s cheek. “Now you get to work.”

Gen kissed the head of Senku’s cock himself. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth to take in the head. He felt Senku shudder in pleasure above him. He was making a pretty big mess back there; he could feel the mixture of his pussy juice and Senku’s saliva beginning to smear around his inner thighs as he kissed, licked, and sucked around his vulva. He squeaked and arched his back when Senku stuck his tongue deeper into his vagina. He could hear Senku himself starting to moan a bit amidst the slurping and sucking noises he was making.

Not wanting to leave his partner hanging, Gen screwed his eyes shut and slid more of Senku’s length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks around it as he sucked on it. He lightly jerked off the portion of his shaft that wasn't in his mouth yet and fondled his balls with his other hand, admiring their weight in his palm. He could feel Senku’s breathing quicken.

“ _Fuck…_ ” Senku pulled his face away from where it was and instead inserted his index finger into Gen’s vagina, making him squirm.

“ _Ahh!_ ”

“You're doing so well. I'm gonna put in the rest, okay?.”

He stuck in his middle finger and buried them both deeper into him, moving them back and forth in order to keep up the stimulatiom.

“You like that?”

He then put in his ring finger and pinky, shoving them all farther in. 

“Mm!” Gen still had Senku’s cock stuffed in his mouth.

Senku fingered deeply into him, rubbing his clit with his other hand.

Gen slid the rest of Senku’s length into his mouth, barely able to fit it all. He started to bob his head back and forth, still fondling his balls.

Senku moved his fingers harder and faster.

“Pwah! Augh! Senku-chan! I'm almost there! Harder!” Gen had released Senku’s cock from his mouth and was now resting his head on the floor while he jerked him off.

“ _Y-yeah me too, keep doing that…_ ”

Gen moved his hand as fast as he could, desperate for Senku to cum for him. Senku fingered him with as much force as he could muster, making sure to hit his clitoris. Eventually Gen felt his pelvic muscles contract as he began to orgasm. He bucked his hips up in ecstasy and his legs shook with pleasure. It felt like electricity was shooting through his body. The whole time, Senku didn’t slow down at all.

“ _Nngh! Senku-chan! It feels so good! Don't stop!_ ”

Senku grunted for him not to stop either. Gen closed his eyes and took Senku’s cock in his mouth, taking it all at once this time. He sucked on it hard as he felt Senku’s warm seed spurt into his throat.

“ _Mmm!_ ”

Senku panted and moaned, unable to form any coherent words.

After Senku had stopped ejaculating, Gen pulled his cock out of his mouth, leaving a string of saliva between his lips and his penis.

“Mm-m!”

He tapped at his thigh to get Senku to look back at him. He pointed at his mouth and looked him right in the eyes as he gulped down all of the semen he had in his mouth, grinning and licking his lips after.

Senku smirked. “That’s hot.”

They were both panting, still trying to catch their breath. Senku sat up and turned around to straddle Gen.

“So.”

“Yeah.”

Senku caressed Gen’s cheek, feeling the ridges of his scar over his fingertips.

“How are you feeling?”

Gen closed his eyes and leaned his head into Senku’s hand.

“Good. Tired.”

Senku moved down to lightly kiss him on the lips. Gen kissed him back and ran his fingers through Senku’s unruly hair.

After they pulled away, Gen giggled, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand.

He looped his arms around Senku’s shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

“That’s gross. You're gross.”

“Yeah. So are you.”

Senku pushed up Gen’s bangs and planted a kiss on his forehead. Gen moved his arms down around Senku’s waist to pull him closer.

“I’d love to fuck you later,” Senku murmured into his ear.

“I’d like that. A lot.”

**Author's Note:**

> er i've never written cunnilingus before so if it's janky you know why
> 
> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/foggytrees) for more sengens I draw a lot of nsfw I want more followers there. Its on private so u have to request tho


End file.
